Chapter 1
by Seamuslover
Summary: Chapter 1 of HPFF (Harry Potter FanFiction)


**Chapter 1**

He couldn't believe it. He won it. The Battle of Hogwarts. Slowly happiness came in his head. Voldemort was dead, he didn't need to worry anymore. Have to look back every step h took to look if he was followed by Death Eaters. Harry slowly turned around to look what was going on behind him. Most people also stood there, like they couldn't believe it. But some crashed, they were on the ground, crying over all the people they lost. Some also walked back into the castle, to be save, to look at the deaths. Harry looked back at the spot where Voldemort has stood, but turned around fast. He walked to the Weasley family. Hermione was also with them. She and Ron where holding hands.  
>The first one to congratulate Harry was Ginny. She ran to him like she was chased and hugged him. Ginny smelled nice and actually Harry never wanted to let go anymore, but Ron and Hermione came to him. As they hugged people 'woke up' and realized that it was real. That Voldemort was gone and they ran to Harry, to hug him, to give him an hand, Harry even felt some kisses on his cheek. This went on for a while, but then they all got inside. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked straight to The Great Hall, habits. Only instead of beautiful tables, many many candles, there were people. All of them where standing over someone who was hurt or someone who was dead.<p>

George was still at Fred's body. He lay next to him, crying. Mrs Weasley walked to them, crying. Everyone was crying, really. Harry too. The not – sleeping, fighting, saving the whole world, it became too much. He just wanted to go upstairs, to the tower of Gryffindor and sleep in his bed. His soft, warm, dry bed. But he couldn't. He simply just couldn't. Instead he turned around and stormed out of the castle. Just like an couple hours ago, he walked to The Forbidden Forest. As always, Ron and Hermione walked behind him. Running to keep up with him, Ron started talking: "Umm… Harry… Where are we actually going? And can you walk slower, please?" That he did. "I'm going to The Forbidden Forest, but you don't have to come with me, if you don't want to. What was that? With the hand holding?  
>"Harry" Hermione said. "Don't try to change the subject. Please. Why are we going to The Forbidden Forest?"<br>"I dropped it, okay? I dropped the Resurrecting Stone and I need it back. I never wanted any of them to die for me. That's why I'm bringing them back." To Harry it made sense, but Hermione was already protesting. "You can't do that, no one can Harry. There already gone. Help me out here, Ron." But Ron was quiet. "I kind of want my brother back. I always thought I hated him, but when he isn't around, I miss him." He was talking more, but Harry wasn't listening, because he already started talking to Hermione again. "I can at least try, right? You always say that, never tried is always wrong, or something like that."  
>"First of all, I have <em>never<em> said that, but thanks. And second of all, it's not going to work, so why do you keep trying?"  
>"Because I need it, okay?"<p>

That kept everybody quit for a while. They walked in silence to The Forest and when they got there, Ron was, again, the first one to speak: "Where did you drop it?"  
>"Somewhere there, I can't really remember, but just keep searching somewhere in this area." And so they did.<p>

"I GOT IT!" Ron shouted. "OH NO, never mind, it's just a rock." He smiled awkwardly to them and looked fast back to the ground. This happened three times more. Ron twice more, Harry ones. Hermione just kept searching in silence.  
>In the time they searched, Harry did think. If he found The Resurrecting Stone he could bring back Fred, Lupin, Tonks, maybe even his parents and so many others. Then he really could save the world. Harry was scared, though. What if the power would go to his head? Thinking he was invincible? That he couldn't die? Just like Voldemort. Thinking of that, Harry got a happy feeling. Voldemort wasn't there and he could live his life, maybe even with Ginny. Then he, Ginny, Hermione and<br>Ron could do something, just with the four of them. Like they did before, in the vacations.

"Why so far into The Forest? What are you looking for?" Ginny's voice woke everybody up. She was the first one to speak in ages. "Ginny! What are you doing here?" Ron said.  
>"I was looking for you and some people said that you walked to The Forbidden Forest, so I thought, they better be there, cause this is a <em>very<em> long way. But here you are!" She seemed weirdly happy after losing a brother.  
>"Can she help? It goes faster then." Hermione said. Harry looked over to Ron. "Yeah, she can from me. You Harry?" "Sure."<br>Hermione offered to make Ginny understand. And so they searched, and searched, and searched. It began to be night, so they decided to go to sleep and look further tomorrow. And so they did.

The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went soon. As they walked over the rubbish that joust to be the castle, they didn't see people laying around anymore. Only pieces Hogwarts. Not allot of people were awake yet, so nobody spoke to them. But Neville was. "Guys, where are you going all the time. You spend the whole day there." He pointed to the road that leads to The Forest. "Neville, we… we are looking for something. Just something that I lost and it kind of means allot to me, so." Harry said.  
>"O… can I help?" Neville asked. He was a good friend, but so clumsy. And this was something that Harry sweeter didn't tell trough.<p>

As they talked, Death suddenly stood next to them. Harry recognized him from stories, mostly from The Tale of The Three Brothers, a fairytale from The Tales of Beedle the Bard. And also because Hermione screamed: "AAAH DEATH!"

Death talked low and Harry kind of likes his offer. 


End file.
